


5 times the local cinnamon roll scared people

by Sassylittlebean



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku is a badass, M/M, Midoriya's bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassylittlebean/pseuds/Sassylittlebean
Summary: Okay so I'd like to make deku a badass.





	5 times the local cinnamon roll scared people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sephria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephria/gifts).

Izuku Midoriya was in a bad mood.

To put it mildly he was sleep deprived,irrated,hungry and pissed as hell. He had started his day badly,as he couldn't sleep at all due to some,interesting noises in the room above him. The walls of the UA dorms were not soundproof,and the creaking of Kirishima's bed and his childhood friend's moans made sleeping impossible. He tried tossing and turning, wearing earplugs, burying his head under his pillow, all of no avail. In the morning,when his alarm went off, izuku had gotten no more than three hours of sleep. Swinging his legs put of bed, he immediately managed to step on a limited edition all might figurine. He sighed. It was expensive,and there was no hope saving it as it was shattered badly. After throwing the remains of his figurine away,he went to the bathroom to wash up,then realized the water supply cut when he had a face full of soap and had no water to wash it off. The water came back after a few minutes,but the soap had already gotten into his eyes can causing the poor boy quite some agony. When the burning sensation subsided and the soap was washed from his face,he decided to work out his frustration by working out. Apparently the universe was going to fuck with him today, because when he picked up a weight, it dropped onto his foot with a sickening crack. By the sound of it,his foot was probably broken.Grumbling in frustration, izuku trudged down to the common room in hopes of starting his day better with coffee for his sleepless state.

No such luck. Izuku opened the fridge to find no food at all,as Mineta had neglected his duty of groceries last night. Now breakfast-less and frustrated, izuku tried getting coffee. "Fuck you." He mumbled quietly to the empty coffee pot. He turned to the cabinets to look for coffee powder. And just like the coffee pot,the cabinet was empty of coffee powder or beans. Glaring at the coffee can,he turned- and was greeted by a splash of steaming hot tea. Sero had spilled his tea when Kaminari knocked into him,and the tea landed on izuku's face. Literally fuming with stream, izuku screamed. 

He was quickly rushed to Recovery girl. Recovery girl chewed him out for the broken foot and how he could be so careless,but relented when she learned the burns were not his fault. As the boy trudged out of her office, judging by the dark circles under his eyes,she had a feeling this was not the only bad things that happened this morning.

Class was no better. He sat down,hungry and irrated at his desk,and no more than three seconds later he was yelled at Bakugou for no reason again. Uraraka was unwell,so she wasn't there to help him vent. Iida was busy scolding Mineta for not buying groceries,and Todoroki wasn't in class yet. Groaning,Izuku set his head onto the desk, wondering what had he done to make the universe fuck with him today. Aizawa droned on today, and the hungrier izuku got, the more irrated he became. He tried to take notes,and his pens all ran out of ink. His notes scrunched up at every word. Snarling,the green haired boy gave uo and decided to wait for the class to end.

By lunch, izuku was mentally playing Lily Allen's "fuck you" in an attempt to cheer himself up. Iida was gone,as a class president meeting was taking place. Izuku, upon opening his lunchbox to finally eat since morning, was furious when he found that his katsudon was ruined by bord poo,as he had left the box open near a window. Noticing how izuku was fuming, Todoroki silently offered him his cold soba. After gratefully eating some of it, izuku began to rant to Todoroki,who listened quietly and nodded occasionally. "-and now,some bird decided it would be funny to take a shit in my katsudon!" Todoroki chewed thoughtfully. If izuku was swearing, then it must be bad. "You had a really shitty day. I see why you're in a bad mood." Izuku smiled at him. "Thanks Todo,i really needed that rant." With some food in him and a rant, hopefully his day would go better.

Sadly,the universe decided to hate him today, because the villains came. Izuku thought he could have a nice lesson with all might to cheer him up,but today wasn't a good day. Just as the class was about to start,a warp gate opened,and villains and nomus started pouring out. Shigarki strolled out of it, gleefully cackling."ALL MIGHT! I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!" He quickly grabbed Koda, holding him hostage. "Let go of my student! " All might poofed into his buff form angrily.

It was at that moment class 1 A saw Izuku's patience snap. The sleeplessness,the irritation he had been holding all day,his frustration, finally flooded out of his mental dam. Everyone took a step back as the class cinnamon roll lost his temper. He had a bad enough day,and he was going to kick the shit out of them until he felt better.

"Of all days,OF ALL FUCKING DAYS THIS IS THE DAY YOU DECIDE TO MAKE ANOTHER PATHETIC ATTEMPT ON MY TEACHER'S LIFE? THAT'S FUCKING IT I'M HAVING A SHITTY ENOUGH DAY I AM NOT TAKING THIS SHIT..."Izuku began to rant as he blitzed around the room, tackling villains left and right. Class 1 A began to take on their own villains. Iida began rushing to the door to get help. Suddenly,a nomu crashed above him, taking out the wall and going through a few more until it hit the school gate. Everyone turned to look at Izuku,who was screaming insults and ranting. 

Shigarki realized this was not a good time to attack,when an angry and powerful teenager decided they were his punchbags. Before he could order his nomu, Izuku appeared before him. Quickly,he dealt a punch to the villain. Shigarki screamed as his nose was shattered. Falling to the floor,he saw Izuku looming over him. He tried to use his quirk to disintegrate him,but a brutal stomp on both his arms prevented that. Shigarki screamed again,unused to such intense pain. Izuku chuckled darkly. "Why,. The universe hates me, doesn't it? And you think that you can pull this shit today? Nope. Not happening. " Looking behind him, shigarki could see the nomu Izuku threw had it's limbs torn off. This kid would make a great villain, as he proved in the mist of anger he was capable of ripping monsters limb to limb. Hell,he would laugh if he weren't terrified for his life,as the green haired boy in front of him was perfectly capable of ripping him as well.

Kurogiri decided he should probably get shigarki out before the hero in training decided to tear him from limb to limb. Swiftly grabbing him,they disappeared through a warp gate, escaping. Clearly, the villains would have to pick a day when izuku was in a better mood.

All might decided to get his successor ice cream later, judging by the ranting and the completely raw anger he saw in his successor's eyes as he ripped the nomu apart,ge had a really bad day. All well. Ice cream makes everything better .

Everyone, after their cinnamon roll was fed and tucked away in bed,they decided to never get on his bad side. One rule of survival, don't piss off Midoriya Izuku.


End file.
